Slide switches can be used to prevent inadvertent activation of electric appliances and are characterized in that the locking function, meaning the locking mechanism, is integrated with the slide switch itself. Slide switches with a locking button whose direction of actuation is perpendicular to the sliding direction of the slide switch require, on account of this linear motion, a comparatively long switching travel for unlocking. This causes the locking button to be offset a distinct amount inward or outward relative to the slide switch or the housing outer contour. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a slide switch, which in spite of the integrated locking switch, is adaptable to the contour of the associated appliance. In particular, it is desirable that unlocking of the slide switch be accomplished by an extremely low expenditure of energy and motion, so that the locking switch is integrated with the slide switch in flush-fitted manner regardless of its switching position. At the same time, it is desirable for the entire slide switch to be of straightforward construction requiring little assembly effort.